Jar of Hearts
by Twilight Eve
Summary: One Shot/Song-Fic based on Christina Perri's song Jar of Hearts
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at a One Shot/Song-Fic, so please be kind ;)

This song and the idea has been keeping me up at night, I had to get it out of my head so that I could sleep!

Some of the idea came from the video itself, and if you've never heard the song or seen the video I would encourage you to do so, it will make much more sense that way.

_**Jar of Heart-Christina Perri**_

Thank you for reading, and please review...

~Eve


	2. Chapter 2

**Jar of Hearts**

_...Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change... Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella... I am not human..._

...You're not good for me, Bella...

...I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me... 

_ ...It will be as if I'd never existed..._

It was six months to the day that they returned; all of them. Bella had been told by her father during the weekend, so she was prepared upon returning to school that Monday. She was surprised, but not unhappy.

…

It was nearly three months after they had left when Bella broke free from her self imposed prison. With the help of Jacob she had come back from the darkness, he alone had brought her back; back into the light.

Bella had went through a short lived phase of recklessness, bad choices and bruises, but she always only ever did these things with Jacob and soon after tired of the constant injuries.

She'd found purpose one afternoon while they were together walking the streets of Forks, she'd heard a song, something she normally shied away from, but this struck something within her.

It was then that she became focused, pouring herself into this new love, all the while with Jacob by her side.

Bella was determined and because of that determination, she was brilliant. She'd taken classes once as a child but now was another thing all together. It was an outlet, expression with her body and with a voice.

She choreographed, danced, directed, wrote and sang her feelings, and she was good; _really good. _She still couldn't walk across a flat surface without tripping, but when she was on stage, she was a swan.

Bella was nervous come Monday, she had accepted what had happened; she had moved on, although she still loved him; _that_ would never change, but she was a different Bella than the one he had left behind, she was driven and she had reason, and she would not let the past interfere with her present or upset her future.

Bella had adopted an air of confidence; something she had learned by being on stage - so she replied when spoken too, returned a smile and never shied away from a look.

…

Two months had passed.

It was the end of the school year and time for Forks annual talent show. Bella' performance was highly anticipated throughout the town and by the out of town scouts who had come to see; offers in hand.

The lights in the auditorium began going out causing applause from the last performance to die out.

With the lights still dark, a piano began playing quietly on stage as dancers walked down the isles carrying sugar glass jars with lite candles inside each.

Once on stage – one by one and facing away from the crowd, the dancers threw the jars; shattering them against a wall as they then fell to the ground.

A soft light came on illuminating a forest backdrop and Bella as the piano morphs into the song.

She walks through the shattered sugar glass, toward the only dancer still standing... He shakes his head, pushing her away before turning and leaving...

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

As she sings the dancers begin to move; choreographed by Bella to match the song all the while the backdrop changes from picture to picture, scanning rapidly through the changing seasons before finally stopping on a black night sky.

_I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

As she sings the chorus, she moves in with the dancers getting lost in the group as they twirl and swirl around swallowing her up.

_And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart_

From the rafters a dancer begins to descend upon them as Bella appears in the center, the group of dancer then begin to lift her, pushing her up towards the hanging man, to meet him in the air.

_You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are_

He holds her with one arm as they begin to rise; higher and higher... the dancers scatter; disperse, dancing around the stage, leaving nothing below her but the concrete floor, all the while continuing to sing...

_I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found_

The dancers move rapidly around; searching, before racing toward center stage

_But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms_

The music cuts and the hanging dancer drops Bella... gasps are heard throughout the room...as she falls; plummets to the ground; like an angel, landing soundlessly in the middle of her dancers...

Seconds tick by as the dancers crowd around into a mound...and then the music begins again as they lift her and place her on her feet.

_And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

She begins to slowly walk forward as her dancers continue move around her

_And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart_

The background starts shifting and changing again, turning from night to light

_You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are_

A giant bright shinning sun appears in the background

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

The dancer from the beginning moves forward toward Bella as she sings the words

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back_

She pushes the dancer away, as he stumbles back she continues to sign to him while the group dances around the stage, paired up, imitating her.

_And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul_

She shoves at him one last time, before turning around and running to dance in the group. They converge on her, dancing her around as she moves deeper into them continuing to sing the last bit of chorus

_So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

The dancers form a succession as she begins walking forward through the group again

_And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars_

As she passes by each of them, trailing her fingers along the line, they begin to drop to the ground

_Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart_

One by one, falling at her feet

_You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul_

The male dancer is at the end of the line, standing center front stage, holding a glass jar with a candle lite in it

_Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

She stands in front of him, repeating the last lines of the song

_Who do you think you are?_

He looks down at her; she shakes her head

_Who do you think you are?_

She takes the glass as he falls

_Who do you think you are?_

As he lay on the ground, the music closes to and end and she blows out the candle, leaving the room in darkness once again.

The stunned audience respond several seconds later with a burst of applause and shouts of enjoyment.

…

Each performer had a receiving line where the audience took the opportunity to congratulate her and tell her how much they enjoyed her performance. Bella's line was the longest. She was given hugs, hand shakes and business cards with the promise of being in touch.

_They_ waited to be last, ushering people ahead of them to insure they would be.

"Bella." The Doctor smiled down at her, placing a cautious hand upon her shoulder. "You were wonderful tonight."

"Thank you." She replied to him simply, returning the smile.

"Oh, Bella" Esme gushed. She was unsure, she wanted desperately to take Bella into her arms for a hug, but didn't know if she would be accepted.

Bella was gracious, she knew by the look on the woman's face what she wanted and she couldn't deny her, she had at once considered her almost a mother.

"Come here." Bella said to Esme, holding out her arms bringing her into a hug.

"Oh, Bella, you look so beautiful." Esme's breath hitched on the words. "You were wonderful up there. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Esme." Bella said gently pulling back from the women, but not before Esme could plant a soft kiss of the top of her head. "I look forward to next time."

Bella didn't reply to that, only smiled while nodding her head.

"Bella." She said, not unkindly with a nod.

"Rosalie." Bella mimicked.

"Little sister!" Emmett boomed -ignoring Bella's wince at the words- he took her up into a hug, a gesture that was once normal for the two.

Bella couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips, hugging him tightly back. "Hi Emmett."

"Never a dull moment with you is there?" He beamed, placing her back on the ground.

"I guess not." She responded with a smile.

The first four moved forward a little further, standing a bit off to the side.

"Bella." Jasper drawled with a tight smile. He hadn't seen her since _the incident._

"Hello Jasper, I'm glad you could make it." She told him, hoping to convey that she wasn't angry with him, that she never had been.

He must have known, sensing her feelings because his smile widened. "So am I Bella, thank you." He said to her, moving toward the others.

"Hi Bella!" Alice's tinkling voice chimed as she reached in for a swift hug. "You look amazing, who knew you could move like that!"

"I was just as surprised as you are." She laughed. "I still can't walk across a flat surface though!" She smiled at her one time best friend. "I'm happy you could make it."

"I wouldn't have missed it." She said, and then went to stand next to the rest of her family.

As a group they began moving further away, towards the door, to give the two remaining privacy.

Nothing was said for several long seconds, just thoughtful staring between the two, until finally he let out a breathy "Bella..."

"Edward." She replied conversationally.

"I...I don't even know what to say." He stuttered out.

"Don't say anything." She told him softly.

Then very slowly; deliberately, she stood up on her tip-toes, gently putting her hands on his shoulders as she placed a tender kiss on his check. "Thank you for coming." She told him quietly.

She began moving away from him as soon as her feet were flat on the ground at the same time a loud "Bella!" bellowed from across the room.

As she moved away, beaming with a smile in the direction of the voice, her hand inadvertently trailed down Edwards arm – he kept them in contact as she stepped away, their fingers gently lacing just before the length ran out.

She had only taken a few steps away when she began to sprint across the space, her hair and dress flowing softly behind her.

When she was close enough (having done it so many times before) she leapt in the air knowing Jacob would catch her.

He caught her around the waist as she threw her arms around his neck "Jake!" She delighted against him as he spun her around.

"Look at you beautiful!" He said as she slid town his massive body to get to the floor, once there she wrapped her arms around his torso as he held her against him, kissing the top of her head.

"Well?" She questioned, looking up to him.

"Well what?" He teased. "It was perfect Bells, it's always perfect."

They hugged again before being interrupted by the rest of the pack in attendance.

"Bella, Nice." Quill nodded in approval, fist bumping her tiny hand.

"Yeah, that was B A!" Embry copied the gesture.

"Great job Bella." Sam said to her while his wife Emily took a few steps forward to give her a hug.

"That was amazing." She said to her before releasing her back into Jacobs arms.

"Thanks guys, I'm so glad you were here. It really means a lot." She told them as a group.

Each party were aware of the others presence, but didn't acknowledge that fact. Tonight was for Bella.

Edward watched Bella and her exchange with the wolves, his hand still tingling from her touch, his check warm from her kiss, his heart longing to be the one holding her in his arms.

"We better go, our dads and Sue are waiting at the lodge." Jacob told the group, and they began to walk away.

"I was the sun wasn't I?" Jacob asked Bella as they were heading for the door, his face bright with the realization.

Bella looked up at Jacob, meeting his eyes, she told him affectionately serious.

"Jake, you are the sun."

**The End**

(3/21/11)


End file.
